A battle of Two Birds
by Lord Fujiwara
Summary: A Man of Peace now is chaos Mitsuhide Akechi after his death became a Wandering Soul for a long period of time. He soon will discover the new life as a shinigami and meet a few unexpected members. Will he ever be the Man of Peace once again?
1. A Wandering soul

I don't own Bleach or any of the Koei Warriors, Mitsuhide had always been my faverote character in Samurai warriors and Warriors Orochi. This is a Bleach/Koei Crossover Fanfiction, centering Mitsuhide Akechi. I thought it be interesting to see Mitsuhide come out once again as a Soul Reaper! It is a story with my own character. But he will show up sometime later.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! And Samurai Warriors belong to Koei! Here is my first story. Please rate!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Battle between two birds…**

**The Wandering Soul…**

**200 years ago…**

Across the distance, a lone figure would walk through modern streets. Wandering through eternity the figure looked at the bright full moonlight and sighed. Not a soul upon these streets were even aware of him. Or care if he had existed. He carried a sword at his side. It was with him for many years and never had failed him. Even against these ghostly figures with masks. This was the life of a wandering soul. Brown hair, but seem to gain some white upon his bangs and bit of white frost contrast the man's hair glowing at the moon. The hair had look the same like it was for many years. Not a single change. Brown eyes appear dark under his bamboo shade. He stared at the people who passed by. Their clothing looked much different than his. The way that man had act was much different than his time. He seemed to not understand why they act in such way. Thinking maybe the shogun had brought peace to this land once he united this country. Although there was no more war against each other. But there was still violence committed from sins. It was disgraceful. Disgraceful enough for the soul to even hate humanity.

"_I don't understand mankind anymore. They got the peace they have wanted for many centuries. But why they continue their bloodshed?"_

Having these thoughts and feelings upon them was slightly taking a toll on the wandering soul. From his chest appears to be a piece of metal held tight inside him and a chain dangled below it. The chain was lengthen to his waist. Once as long to touch his feet. Remembering that he had tripped on it a few times. But now the chain was only waist length. Longer that he kept these feelings, the shorter the chain would be. He had these feelings for a long time. For about 200 years he had wandering the earth. Already acquired of what many call shinigami's power. But only by just defending himself against these masked monsters that appear everywhere just to consume him. As a strong, determined soul. He had gotten this far for so long.

A tall man would also be wandering the earth. After had been exiled from the Soul Society by Aizen. He could not go back to fight Solekari again. But even with this, Aizen had given him a life to live again. Aizen could have killed him. But instead the demon eyes could see the true nature of the man. Accepting this man's help, he would take off walking through the World of the Living. To take his time to work on his plan to take revenge against the Soul Society for his mistreatment and the horrible things that the Soul Society had done. Before he was exiled. He was a well successful Soul Reaper. Oftenly more an executioner and also a condemner. Finding souls of pure sins in their heart to cast them into the gates of hell. Also oftenly was the one who executed the soul reapers for their crimes. Such privileges gave him a bad reputation and demented mind. Began to love the screams of hollows that were condemned by the demon lords of hell.

Now this world of hell was his key to seek revenge, he would begin his plan to take over and use the army against their otherwise allies of the Soul Society…..

A wandering soul, as he continued to walk through this path, he would look forward that another shadowy figure would stare upon him. The being was tall. On his side appear to be a sword like his. A stare that would catch most people in a frightful position. Caught off guard, a masked monster would appear behind him. The man would have to cast off his cloak and swing his blade to cleave the being. The figure would notice and looked back. Seeing of such strength. The being would snarl slightly. That was a face that he would remember from long ago.

He might be a soul reaper the tall figure said to himself. Using his bare hand, the tall figure would use a lazy flash step to try to destroy the wandering soul. The soul would turn back to him and use his white blade to stop the figure's advance. At close up, they both would see each other. Red eyes meet brown eyes. This man is strong as the figure would speak in his thoughts. By just one hand and blade, this soul manages to stop this powerful being. Such ability couldn't be performed even by a captain soul reaper. The tall figure would notice that the soul chain dangles below the wandering soul. He would grasp the blade. With the blade and the man gripping it. He would hurl the wandering soul on the other side of him. Flashstep again to appear behind the soul, the soul would quickly turn around to block the figure's second advance. This man has something and not even the soul reapers had even notice him yet. It was a stranger's reistsu and yet they didn't bother to even check out on him. It would appear so because this man's chain is almost too it's end.

"_Mitsuhide! I didn't think you would be on this earth. Even if you died, I'd would think the soul reapers would not skip you and a mistake they did. You could have been quite a man in their forces. Come with me. You wandered the earth far too long in that form! Without a konsou performed on you. You would become one of those that you just slain not too long ago. I am just the kind of man to do that to you. I am a soul reaper as well and I could do this for you."_

Mitsuhide looked at the tall being. Not really believing a word he had said. But yet that would explain the chain of his shortening over time. Trusting of this man's words, with no other options available. Believing things should be quick instead of waiting and suffering. Of course this man he knew while back then when he was alive. He was also surprised to see him. Remembering him as the Feudal lord's ninja. Mitsuhide would follow. The man would only smile as he would know a sinister plan brew within his brain. Just the right type of man that the figure would need.

The demon known as Hirokaru Tsukeru would lead the man to an old castle. Was once Odwara castle during the feudal era is now a castle of ruins remodeled. By the time they got there, Hirokaru's men would open the door to allow him and his guest to enter. Before Mitsuhide. Hirokaru would then draw out his sword.

"_Before I do this Mitsuhide. I need just a drop of your blood. It is needed for this process to be complete! I promise you when this process is done. You no longer have the worry to become one of those monsters. It is a promise. A small pain to overcome otherwise a huge one. End the suffering and allow peace to flow."_

Mitsuhide smiled as he nodded to Hirokaru as an agreement to the statement and lend Hirokaru his hand that he already had cut. Blood leaked from the small wound. Hirokaru would milk a drop of it into a small vile. He would then turn his sword to where the blunt end would face Mitsuhide. The back end would glow blue and prepared to make a konsou upon him. He would stamp the end to Mitsuhide's forehead. The soul chain would disappear on Mitsuhide's chest. Feeling more powerful then before as his skills where still able. But during this instant where Mitsuhide would transform. Hirokaru places the drop of blood on his fang. Binding their souls to feel the same pain. Mitsuhide would transform from a wandering soul into a soul reaper. Black shihakusho covered his body and his sword would stay by his side. His sword the guilded talon would now become a zanpakuto. But through all this, Mitsuhide would also forget everything he had known as a wandering soul or a human.

"_Mitsuhide! You're now a soul reaper! Instead of being a rukongai soul, you had enough reistsu to skip that kind of life and instantly become a soul reaper. It is because all those hollows you destroyed. Your training shall begin with me to become more powerful! I too a soul reaper and shall teach you how to become one yourself."_

Mitsuhide bowed before Hirokaru with a smile and looked up at him.

"_I shall not fail you Hirokaru! "_

Hirokaru would smile as his sinister plan became in action. Having now a soul reaper as his servant could matter a strategy to win a battle against the soul society.


	2. 200 Years Later

I don't own Bleach or any of the Koei Warriors, Mitsuhide had always been my faverote character in Samurai warriors and Warriors Orochi. This is a Bleach/Koei Crossover Fanfiction, centering Mitsuhide Akechi. I thought it be interesting to see Mitsuhide come out once again as a Soul Reaper! It is a story with my own character. But he will show up sometime later.

Only characters are mine is Solekari Fujiwara. Katsumaru Wataku and Taiyou Wataku belong to someone else, they wanted their characters in this story.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! And Samurai Warriors belong to Koei! Here is my first story. Please rate!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle between two birds…

Chapter 2

200 years later.

The new captain of squad 5 sits outside of his headquarters up upon the rail. It appeared that he'd had just woken up. Long vibrant colorful red hair flow downward and calmly from his head. Hair almost straightly perfect. Appearing like a samurai more then any other shinigami. His influence upon his squad had a huge impact. No more does he see them submitting like dogs back when Aizen was their captain. More like the squad regain it's easy going ways like when Shinji Hirako was the captain. The squad looked more healthy then it did 200 years ago. Even his lieutinant Hinamori Momo recovers much more quickly then expected. He was a hard working captain. Sometimes even works too hard to get something done. His influence was so powerful, it even caught on with squads 3 and 9. As his 2 comrads aswell his 2 best companions from the academe took over them as captains.

Momo, out of her recovery room for some while would walk out of the headquarters. Worried about her new captain. She would of known Solekari Fujiwara for some time now ever since she came into the squad. Once he had remained 3rd seat of squad 5 for a long time. He'd also would have been the one who'd tutored her and Izuru Kira on their basic skills. He'd always had been a strong hearted shinigami. Always a born leader aswell teach others to become future leaders. Momo would sweetly bring out some tea for them both. Aware of her presence. The captain could always pick up on emotions of another. Feeling upon what their feeling was an odd ability. He closed his eyes and smiled. Then turned to the face. She stared into his jade eyes with calmness.

"Please don't worry about me Lieutinant. I just had a bad dream, that's all. How are you doing?"

She smiled at him and would sit down next to her captain. Still having several thoughts about Aizen and Gin. Wondering if Aizen was truly evil or if it was Gin who had influenced him.

"I am confused upon who he is. I still wonder if Gin is the true evil one. I am not sure anymore."

His ears pick up on such. Aizen had pretty much filled her head with pettiness. He took a tea cup in his hand. In some thought. Remembering why his captain revered Aizen.

"Gin was always twisted, but Aizen had always been a mastermind. Formar Captain Hirako had saw this. That's why he had Aizen as the lieutinant back then as he had his eye on him. But Aizen was quite clever and cunning as a coyote. He chose you to become in this squad, because your soft hearted. With you as the lieutinant, you were the closest thing to him if you picked up on anything wrong. That's why he filled your head with such, so you never think he is a bad person. Gin played it out well for you to make you think he was the one to watch out for. So he could continue his devious plans without you knowing. Coyoties hunt in packs you know."

Hoping that everything he'd had explained to her would help her understand how Aizen's plans worked just by figuring them out by each inch. Doing this also give him a concept on how Aizen works. Having to retrace each and every event that Aizen had done to betray the soul society.

"Former Captain Hirako tried to follow him out on what he had been up to, but in the end.. He ended up part of Aizen's cruel experiments. The most dangerous thing you could do is to try figure Aizen out. Because he will intentionally mislead you. When you do fight him, just fight him using your own strategies that has nothing to do with his. A man like him can be easily mislead aswell if you know how to do it just right. A man who uses his mind more often then fighting would eventually come across a mind block. Where all his strategies had been used and he has nothing else to do."

She smiled as she was somewhat amazed by his view upon battle. But yet there is so much she has to figure out for herself upon her former captain if she were to truly understand what he is saying. Solekari only smiled and gave her side hug like an older brother would. He would stand up. Feeling motivated to get back to work, he would enter the headquarters. Just before he could, a blonde headed young girl would run up to him and bowed in a sort of panicked action. Blue eyes would then looked at her captain with urgent news.

"Fujiwara Sir! As your 3rd seat. Please grant me permission to go? There has been a hollow attack in the Rukongai 40th district. Grant me permission to go take care of it!"

He would see her emotions upon this urgency. But it would look like of fear to him. His eyes settle as a better train of thought come to play.

"Taiyou, I will come with you. I'd be damned if I would let any of my squad members do something on their own. Especially on something like this. Nobody should have to fight a battlefield alone! Momo, can you watch the squad?"

Momo nodded as she watched some of the squad prepare to fight. Rounded up to their captain, they wait for his orders. With the simple flashstep, they were gone. On their way, some of the 13th squad had appeared to join them. Only one blonde headed man. Taiyou would smile as it was her older brother. Katsumaru Wataku, remained unseated almost all his life that he was in the squad. Unlike his comrad Rukia, he has the chance to be a seated officer. Strength to be a lieutinant, he remained an unseated instead of a low seat. In the 40th district looks all peaceful. But a destructive crash would alert them.

Solekari would leap upon a roof to gain a heightened view. He would then see it was no ordinary hollow, but a menos. He wasn't a Gillian but he was an Adjustas that appeared to be a large polar bear. But how did it get into the Soul Society and why was it in the Soul Society? No more questions could be put to this creature then that. Using massive strength and power in the bear's paws, he would create a small crater of his paw imprint. Being it might be too dangerous for his squad or Katsumaru's squad. He would quickly hide behind a building while he would devise a plan.

"We need to lure him away from the village to somewhere we could fight him. He is very powerful. So we need to be very careful. He is an Adjustas Menos. Do not underestimate him! Any adjustas could be as powerful as an espada arrancar. He maybe not able to do some of the abilities that the arrancar can do but when you come across something like this. You never assume it's abilities. First thing I will do is intimidate him with kido. It won't hurt him, but should irritate him enough to follow me to beat the crap out of me. If that don't work then call the Soul Society for back up! But do not give your position to him until reinforcements arrive. Understand! If you have to move just to stay hidden, then do so!"

Both of the Wataku Siblings looked at Solekari, nether are the type to hide from the enemy. Taiyou looked at her captain and wondered if he could take that powerful beast. She didn't want to assume that and slightly protest and include her own idea.

"Why don't I go get some reinforcements now! He looks a bit powerful for you to fight aswell captain!"

Solekari nod as this plan maybe the best idea. He would look back at the hollow. Feeling his powerful energy.

"Go Taiyou, you get the reinforcements! I will still get him away from this district. Katsumaru you stay here for the reinforcements to arrive, that way they know where I have gone with the hollow if he follows."

Taiyou began to run for the Seireitei to get reinforcements. She had some fear of her captain's life. Solekari would leap out and began to run after the hollow as Katsumaru would stay behind waiting for the reinforcements to arrive. The hollow would turn to the Captain that would appear in front of him. Glaring with amber eyes and sniffing the shinigami with his powerful nose to smell his spiritual pressure.

"I know you speak and have the intelligence far greater then a gillian. Why are you in the Soul Society and how did you get here? It is very rare that an adjustas ever appears in the Soul Society. Or even have the interest to consume shinigami."

Before the bear could make his move on the captain, he would snarl as he would have to speak to him before making the shinigami his meal.

"Why do I have to answer to food? I might aswell tell you something before I consume you! I got tired of chowing down on my fellow hollows for power. I thought if a shinigami of well your power level is the same for some of my fellow hollows. Then I shall consume them instead."

A lot of that didn't make sense to Solekari, considered that most hollows of his level would often look down on a shinigami as inferior in a form of hierarchy. Unshiething the gold blade that shines like the sun. Such beauty could enhance his opponent. But for this bear, all he saw was resistance. Determined to consume this shinigami, the bear would rear up his paw preparing to strike him. Before he could he would flashstep in the direction he would want the bear to follow him. The bear would begin to follow his quarry until he would reach a wide open area. No trees, no buildings and most of all no innocent souls here for the hollow to harm.

"I am Solekari Fujiwara, Captain of Squad 5!"

That name rang a bell in the hollow's brain as this was the man that was an underling of the Great Aizen. The bear grinned as this would be more then food, but a trophy to his Lord.

"I see…. Aizen's little pet! You would do more good to me uneaten, but to carry your corpse to Lord Aizen! I am Sikutonrar Kukuliak."

The bear would slam his paw in the ground, creating a huge shockwave that would throw Solekari off his feet. Before Solekari would fall of vulnerability he used flashstep. He would swing his zanpakuto to hit the bear's knuckle. With a free hand he aimed at the bear's face.

"Hado 54! Haien! (Abolishing Flames)"

Purple ball of spiritual energy formed in Solekari's palm. Flames would surround his face. As it was ment to incinerate the bear upon contact. The bear was far too strong to allow such irritating power to destroy him. But slightly cracking the bear's mask. He would growl and formed a cero in his jaws. Firing at the captain. The captain reared his zanpakuto to take more of the cero then his body. Knocking the captain back on the ground. Now where he wanted the shinigami, the bear rear up his paw to prepare for his most powerful attack. To be sure a hit, the bear secured the shinigami on the ground with his other paw.

..Before Solekari gets destroyed, I want some feedback. What would you do? Which of the canon characters of your choice should intervene this attack? Which would otherwise crush the new captain instantly.


	3. Broken Memories

Chapter 3- Broken Memories

Before he could a blast of ice would form on the bear's attacking paw. Letting go of Solekari. Roaring in anger and irritation. The hollow was persistant to attack Solekari. With the paw still firmly planted on Solekari. With a claw starting to peirce into Solekari's gut. Another hit came to his face as a form of electricity. The bear would shake off the attack. The bear's amber eyes sight of two other shinigami. One was only a small kid with white hair. Wearing the same coat that Solekari did. The other had long white hair holding two blades in his hand. He also had a white coat that the kid and Solekari had. The bear would then rear up on his hind legs to attempt his powerful meteor paws. Such height was colossal. Both paws would glow with a strange sparked wind. Ready to attack the other two captains. With this much distraction. Solekari would open his own shikai.

"Kasai no Suzaku! Burn!" (Fire of Suzaku)

Solekari's spiritual pressure would increase as the zanpakuto disappears and his hands would began to burn. The amber eyes of the bear sighted fire, before the captains could attack the hollow. The bear would make his very powerful attack by hitting the ground. Before the captains could get crushed, all three of them leaped in the air. But the shockwave was also echoing through the air. Knocking all three of them away from him. Bringing all three of them injuries. Before the bear could attack. He was then stopped by a black haired female standing in between. She wore the common white color of her clothes of Heuco Mundo. She was obviously a hollow as she had a hole just under her breasts. Her violet eyes stare at the beautiful amber eyes. She would smile as she was impressed by such power. Able to knock all three captains on their backs. Sent by Aizen to retrieve this hollow.

"My, my big boy! Aizen has noticed you and wished that you see him immediately. Right now leave them be and let them become test subjects for the new power Lord Aizen has waiting for you Sikutonrar!"

The bear hollow smiled as he glanced at the three shinigami. They had been spared for awhile. He could finish them now or come back later to use his new powers on them. He grinned with his teeth. Showing them that he is not done with them.

"You three shall see me later! Meantime stay alive until I get back!"

With that instance a beam of light slams and began picking Sikutonrar and Luna up off the ground back to Heuco Mundo. Injured, Solekari would stand up and view the huge crater that the hollow had left. Not believing that an adjustas is capable of such destruction. He apparently wasn't a vasto lorde as he looked nothing like human. Managing to stand as a tree was able to catch his thrown body. He would then flash stepped to check on the other two that had helped him. With radio call he would see the two knocked out. He called other shinigami to an emergency. Losing blood from the claw wound in his belly. He would faint and hit the ground…….

_**Dreams….**_

_In a land of his past a samurai stands above a hill upon a white horse. This samurai looked a lot like Solekari. Holding a blade that would look like Kasai Hogosha and wearing brilliant golden armor with a red kimono and black hakuma. At his side another samurai would wear violet with silver armor. The man had dark hair and eyes of the earth. He saw this man before in his reoccurring dreams. They all had the same concept, but different situations. Upon an order by a great Feudal Lord, both him and the man beside him would then ride off to the battlefield. With 10,000 men against 50,000 men. The Oda attacking the Takeda. It was heavy odds as the Takeda were formidable enemies. Riding at full speed in this famous battle acrossed a stream. At the head of the battle was a man named Yukimura Sanada. As man in purple ride up beside the man in gold. Before he would clash into the opposing force. The dreams would soon break as the man would wake up._

_------------------------------------_

Waking up the captain opens his jade eyes. Viewing around the area for a moment. Then a face appears to be a man with dark hair. Raising up quickly. Then the man would motion him down back on the bed. Hunter green eyes look at his friend's broken body. The wounds were deep and quite disturbing. But despite that the man kept his quiet to respect him.

"You took it hard out there Fujiwara-chan. If we didn't come, who knows what will happen to you, Toushiro and Jyuushiro. They say you three took it really hard. Just take it easy for awhile. Your squad will be ok. I have been looking out for them while you could rest. Suisei and Shunsui also came along. "

Solekari sighed as he try to remember what had happened to him. All he could remember was the reoccurring dream that keeps popping up. He'd remember facing a creature named Yamata no Orochi long ago when he was starting as a captain. Facing him within his dreams. Then remember that he opened a forbiddon portal to what would be his living past. All the faces keep popping up in his dreams. Who where they and who are they to him? Where they enemies or friends? He looked at Atamiru as he had some distinction to one of the characters in his dreams. But after that, he would begin to remember that a hollow was in the Soul Society.

"The Soul Society gotten attacked by an Adjustas Menos Grande. This was one of the rarest days of my life. That thing was huge. He was shape of a bear and had powerful attacks with his paws. Enough to when we leaped in the air to avoid them. Both paws hit the ground and the air knocked us clear away from the crater he created. I know he was far from being a Vasto Lorde because he was way too big and look nothing like a human."

Solekari would try to rise up again, but Atamiru would motion him back down. Being concerned for his friend's mind. But an Adjustas? In the Soul Society? He would only hear about them only in Heuco Mundo. He had heard and seen a Gillian, but never an Adjustas.

"What happened to him? When we got there, we saw the crater but no hollow. All we saw was you three badly injured."

"Luna came along and took him away. Stating that Aizen has a gift for him. Right now, I don't think we are done with him. Though when I see him again, he will be much more powerful then when we faced him earlier. He will be ether Luna's fraccion or her comrade."

Atamiru would begin to write some things from what Solekari had said about this foe. This was concerning about the second class menos reaching the Soul Society. It's only a matter of time that even a Vasto Lorde would reach the Soul Society and completely destroy it. Trying to fill the 5th captain's reports for Yamamoto. An adjustas that manage to defeat three captain class soul reapers.

"Let me tell you something Solekari. I am beginning to believe it's not the size of the hollow determines their power. It's the hollow! Since there is so much little about these hollows that we know. This could interpret on what exactly what we are dealing with. Like you say always, never assume the opponent's capabilities. The Soul Society needs to do more research before we get our hands to fight something we really don't know about. This could be the matter of life or death. Now please rest Solekari. I will be back to fill you on any details upon what Yamamoto had spoken of about this crisis!"

As Atamiru walked out, in Solekari's mind. A plaque of thoughts come to him about his dream. He been having these dreams now and quite oftenly. Closing his eyes and trying to remember everything that had happened with these dreams. They often had battles and oftenly with the same people. These faces were also similar to the ones he had when long ago when he started as the new captain a Serpent named Orochi had invaded his dreams and open a portal of forbiddion memories that would been for a Soul Reaper. Memories of the past lives of souls would oftenly pocket somewhere between the Soul Society and the Living World. But the serpent had opened his pocket. Regaining such memories would also mean taboo in the Soul Society. Aswell dangerous for the soul if they were to obtain them.

Just before he could rest, a female would enter the room that he would be staying in. She was the captain of those who care for others in this building. Coming in with supplies to tend his wounds. Unohana would sit by his side and begin to unwrap the bandages of his arms and torso. She would begin to dab some solution upon them to keep them clean. He sighed abit and looked at her.

"Unohana, my dreams had been reoccurring with the same scenes and never cease to change. They have been that way since that Serpent invaded my dream world. I don't know what they mean or why they been happening."

She would listen as she continue to tend to the wounds. She would remember when he was in here before with that problem. Remembering that he was rushed in due to invenomation by a demon. But being a year ago, she would think he would stop having those dreams. Not knowing what she could do for him. As dreamworlds are often personal and individual.

"There is not much I can do about your dreams. Oftenly I say to most just face them head on. Captain Kurotsuchi may know more about these dreamworlds as they are more of a mystery of us all. But for now, just rest. If you have a nightmare, then just let me know ok?"

She would wrap his wounds back up and then cover him with a blanket. Hoping that this would give him a peace of mind for him to get some rest. Nightmares were often a thorn at her side when it comes to her patients trying to recover. But they were a force that were out of her reach. If she could control such power, then she could of help her own lieutenant rid of them once and for all. Also to allow her patients get the best care possible. Watching the new captain fall asleep. She would stand up and quietly leave the room for him to sleep peacefully.

-----------------------------------------

My note- I know I probably mary sue-ing abit. Who doesn't with their own character? Anyways this story is about two samurai that might knew each other in their living history as brothers. Key characters are the two samurai. One at the top of the success of the Soul Society while the other walk around the world of the living and now serve a demon. Go ahead and give me your opinions upon this chapter.


End file.
